


Boys of Summer - 2019

by forkyagood



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Boys of Summer, Gen, Multi, Others may appear later, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkyagood/pseuds/forkyagood
Summary: Every June, there’s a 30 day challenge to create anything (art, fic, etc) of the Ronin Warrior cast. This is my attempt. These are all drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Background: Suzunagi is reborn as a baby as her mother wished and Mia adopted her as her new mommy.
> 
> Also, yes I totally got this from Full House.

_Summer of 1995…_

 

A toddler, two and a half years old, walks into the living room, newly clean and fed. Now little Suzunagi wants to play.

And who better to ask than Uncle Kento? He’s at the couch in the Koji mansion with a textbook and notebook paper. And besides, the other guys left earlier this morning to do their errands and/or jobs.

Kento sees the girl walk to him with a grin on her face. The serious expression on his face immediately changes. 

Grinning back, he says, “Hey there, little lady!”

“Uncle Kento play horsie!”

Argh! Not again. Especially since Kento’s got a very serious university examination. He somehow got dragged into majoring in business. His mom thought it’d be best since he’ll inherit the family business—their restaurant.

“Uncle Kento’s busy,” Kento replies, shaking his head, “Uncle Kento _can’t_ play horsie.”

She pouts. “Yes he _can_!”

“No he can’t.”

“Yes he can.”

“No he can’t.”

Then she rubs her eyes, pretending to cry. “Yes she can…”

Goddammit! Yuli taught her how to say that, didn’t he?

Kento sighs, bookmarks and closes his book. “Alright, let’s play horsie,” he mumbles, though with a smile.

“Yay!!” Kento’s nearly thrown back by her hug. “I love you!”

Kento pats her back and smiles again, warmly this time. “Love you too, Suzu.”

They don’t notice Mia peeking at them from behind the stairs, smiling sweetly at the scene. And why not?

The fake crying routine was how she got her way as a child, too!


	2. that’s illegal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the best I could come up with. I know it’s June now but this one takes place in May for a reason.

“Hey, Sag—”

“No.”

Rowen raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t even finish asking what—”

“The answer’s still no.” Boy, Sage is being a lot bitchier than usual, according to Rowen. He shrugs.

“Whatever, have fun deciding what Mia wants for her birthday in a few days.”

Sage tenses, quickly recovering. “I’ll figure it out.”

“Oh will you, now?” Rowen grins. It’s a shit-eating one. “Because I can definitely remember her drunkenly asking for something very spe—”

“Oh my _GOD_ ” Sage slams his scissors down on the table. Guess, trimming his bonsai tree with have to wait. Mia doesn't drink often, but when she does, she’s a completely different person! And everyone knows how much Sage is in love with her. “What do you want?”

There’s Rowen and his shit-eating grin again. “Convince Cye or Mia to buy sake for us!”

Sage pulls back. “Are you kidding me?!”

“He flat out told Kento no! Mia said no as well...”

“None of you” except Mia and Cye, “is old enough to be drinking that shit anyway!”

See, the legal drinking age in Japan is 20. The other four Ronin are still 19.

“Well you’re not old enough either,” Rowen retorts.

“I don’t even like that stuff.”

“Well okay, thanks for doing this for us, Sage!” Rowen quickly runs out before Sage can blink.

He growls. He didn’t even agree to do _anything_....

Fucking idiots.


End file.
